Cuando menos lo esperas
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: todas tienen novio menos ella, sus amigas con ayuda de sus novios planean juntarla con Yaten, pero sin que ellas lo sepan ambos empezaron a conocerse
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaba lloviendo, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Mina volvía del colegio. Había estado platicando con sus amigas, su idea desde un principio había sido pasar un rato en la cafetería, pero para su frustración las 4, si, sus cuatro mejores amigas tenían planes con sus respectivos novios.  
- es increíble que hasta Amy haya conseguido novio antes que yo – se decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos mojados y los dejaba en la entrada de su casa. Mina saludo a su mama y a su querido gato y se dirigió a su cuarto -  
- que puedo hacer artemis? – pregunto con tristeza – hay algun problema conmigo? Porque ningun chico quiere salir conmigo? Se que soy bonita pero debe haber algo mal en mi.- El gato la observaba con tristeza –  
- no hay nada malo en ti mina, para mi eres una persona encantadora – contesto artemis  
- y entonces porque nadie me quiere?, se me hace imposible creer que nadie se fije en mi, después de armand jamas volvi a sentir nada asi por nadie, y creo que nadie ha sentido nada por mi. –  
- no te preocupes Mina, ya llegara alguien a quien le robes perdidamente el corazon – le dijo el gato blanco sentado en los pies de su cama, Mina se acerco a la ventana para ver la lluvia caer  
- parece que el dia combina con mi estado de animo – mina se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana, Artemis preocupado al ver a su amiga sin moverse ni emitir sonido por al menos 5 minutos comenzo a acercarce a ella – YA SE! – dijo mina haciendo dar un salto a artemis. – si los chicos no me buscan a mi, entonces yo buscare a los chicos!  
Artemis que la observaba rió para sus adentros al escuchar la declaración de Mina  
- y que se supone que has estado haciendo hasta ahora mina? – pregunto artemis incredulo  
- hasta ahora me habia comportado como una niña inmadura en busca de novio, ahora seré distinta! Debo comportarme como una mujer – explico mina determinada – necesito consejos – concluyo y se recosto en la cama –  
Mina se quedo dormida de tanto pensar. Al otro dia hablaria con sus amigas al respecto. Artemis se quedo mirandola hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al otro dia en la entrada de la escuela, estaban las chicas esperando que llegaran ella y serena.  
- Hola chicas! – saludo mina agitada de tanto correr -  
- hola mina! - Saludaron –  
- Mina, estabamos planeando ya que es viernes juntarnos en la tarde-noche, que piensas? - pregunto Lita  
- genial! – contesto mina con entusiasmo – hace algunos dias que no nos juntamos todas a pasar el rato, sera ideal porque quería preguntarles unas cosas –  
- Mina, la idea era juntarnos con los chicos tambien –  
- de verdad? – dijo mina decepcionada – ya veo  
- pero no te preocupes! La pasaremos muy bien todos – se apresuro a decir amy viendo la expresión de descontento de mina, en ese momento un auto se detiene frente a la entrada del colegio, lo reconocieron en seguida, vieron como la puerta del acompañante se abria y serena bajaba feliz del coche. Serena salio del vehiculo y se quedo mirandolo mientras se alejaba. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ver a las chicas que la observaban.  
- Chicas, estoy enamorada! – comento serena llevandose las manos al pecho –  
- Serena, me alegra mucho pero, porque te trajo darien a la escuela? – pregunto Lita  
- es que llegaba tarde, y venia corriendo pero de casualidad paso darien y me trajo hasta aquí – dijo aun emocionada –  
Las chicas comentaron el plan de juntarce todos en casa de Amy. Serena dijo que preguntaria a Darien pero que seguramente no habria problema.

Mina llego media hora tarde a la casa de Amy, para su sorpresa ya estaban todos alli, hasta serena, seguramente habia llegado a horario por causa de Darien que estaba sentado a su lado. Amy y Taiki, Lita y Seiya, Rei y Nicolas y Yaten estaban tambien en el salon. Mina saludo a todos y se sento en el unico sitio disponible al lado de Yaten que estaba cruzado de brazos.  
Todos conversaban con su respectiva pareja e intercambiaban opiniones entre ellos, Yaten sentado al lado de Mina aun seguia con los brazos cruzados y sin emitir palabra.  
- porque estas de mal humor? – le pregunto mina rompiendo el silencio -  
- porque odio que hagan estas cosas – contesto molesto  
- que tipo de cosas? – dijo mina tomando una croqueta de uno de los platos de la mesa.  
- que me obliguen a venir a sitios donde no quiero ir para estar con gente con la que no deseo estar –  
- ya veo – contesto mina mordiendo la croqueta –  
- es mas que obvio que nos juntaron aquí porque quieren que nos llevemos bien y terminemos siendo un par de tortolos como ellos – dijo yaten haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la cabeza –  
- en serio para eso nos hicieron venir? – pregunto mina sorprendida –  
Yaten miro a mina con gesto de incredulidad – no me digas que no te habias dado cuenta -  
- no – contesto mina sorprendida -  
- no te has dado cuenta que tu y yo somos los unicos que aun no hemos sido atrapados?  
- a que te refieres con atrapados? – pregunto mina confundida -  
- me refiero a que por suerte no nos hemos enamorado de nadie que nos haga ver asi – dijo yaten señalando a amy que estaba rosandose la nariz con taiki – que horror -  
- yo no le veo nada de malo, el amor es algo hermoso, ojala yo me enamore de alguien asi – contesto mina viendo a serena y darien dandose un tierno beso -  
- detesto que me hagan esto – refunfuño yaten, cada pareja estaba en lo suyo, estaba obligado a hablar con mina -  
- bueno yaten, ya que no quieres enamorarte de mi porque mejor no te entretienes comiendo una croqueta? –pregunto mina acercandole una croqueta a yaten que la miro extrañado – anda, hay que pasar el rato verdad?  
- pasar el rato? – pregunto yaten – mina, tu no tienes ganas al igual que yo de estar aquí verdad?  
- la verdad no – dijo mina un poco molesta – es como ver a todos comer cuando estas a dieta forzada -  
Yaten rio y acercandose al oido de mina le dijo – que te parece si huimos de aquí?  
- que? Como? – dijo mina sonrojandoce -  
- anda vamonos, nos despedimos y ya – contesto yaten susurrando –  
- de acuerdo – Mina y Yaten se levantaron a la vez, excusandoce se dirigieron juntos a la puerta y salieron de a casa de Amy -

- chicas creo que dio resultado – dijo serena con gesto de picardia –  
- si verdad? – sonrio lita – espero que vayan por buen camino  
- espero que yaten se comporte – acoto taiki desanimado  
- no te preocupes, lo hara – le dijo Amy dandole un corto beso en los labios -

- Bien ya estamos fuera – dijo mina mirando hacia el piso aun sonrojada – ahora que haremos?  
- por lo pronto me ire a dormir, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras -  
- me estas hablando en serio? -  
- claro, que pretendias que de aquí fuésemos a algun lado juntos?  
- no lo se, pero ya que estas solo, y yo estoy sola podriamos hacer algo para divertirnos – dijo mina sonriendo  
- no gracias, paso -  
- anda yaten no puedes irte a dormir es viernes! Vamos a tomar un jugo – dijo mina jalandole el brazo  
- mina, no quiero ser grosero pero no quiero estar contigo -  
Mina agacho la cabeza y solto a yaten  
- entiendo – dijo apenada – bien me voy a mi casa, gracias por sacarme de alli – comenzo a caminar  
- espera! – la detuvo yaten, mina se dio la vuelta - iras caminando sola? Ya esta oscuro -  
- si, ire sola o hay alguna otra opcion? – pregunto mina desanimada y siguió caminando -  
- espera! – repitio yaten acercándose a ella – te acompañare hasta tu casa, pero solo porque es peligroso que vayas sola y porque no tengo nada mas que hacer -  
- si es lo que quieres - dijo mina sonriedole mientras se pasaba la mano coquetamente por el pelo –


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yaten y mina comenzaron a caminar en direccion a la casa de ella. Iban ambos en completo silencio hasta que yaten por fin se atrevio a hablar.  
- Mina, porque no tienes novio? – pregunto yaten apenado, Mina se sorprendio con la pregunta que habia escogido yaten para romper el hielo, de todos modos contesto con sinceridad -  
- no lo se –  
- pero, es extraño, quiero decir, supuse que eras de las chicas que se enamoraban en seguida, o que cuando veia a un hombre guapo corrias detrás de el y esas cosas – Efectivamente mina era asi, pero no iba a admitirlo, se limito a reirse ante la conclusión de yaten  
- no te has enamorado nunca?  
- una vez – contesto manteniendo la mirada en el piso  
- ya veo, y que sucedió?  
- se enamoro de una amiga mia -  
- lo siento – dijo yaten posando su mano en el hombro de mina por instinto, mina lo miro y al darse cuenta la quito y la guardo en su bolsillo -  
- yo jamas me he enamorado – comenzo a decir yaten frente a una mina atonita – jamas he tenido novia ni nada por el estilo -  
- yo pensaba que si, quiero decir, eres guapo y popular, porque nunca te has fijado en nadie? -  
- la verdad no lo se, siento que la mayoria de las chicas se acercan a mi por ese motivo tambien, siento que ninguna se interesa en mi, como persona, sino como el artista que quieren o admiran y eso me molesta  
Mina no entendia porque yaten le estaba hablando de todas esas cosas  
- entiendo, dejame decirte una cosa yaten – empezo a decir mina sonriendo – la verdad me has sorprendido, pensaba que eras vanidoso y engreido, pero veo que no.  
- yo tambien tenia otro concepto de ti – contesto yaten devolviendole la sonrisa -  
- Bien este es el edificio, ahora sabes donde vivo, asique puedes secuestrarme cuando quieras – rio mina -  
- bien, adios – yaten comenzo a caminar en direccion opuesta a mina que se quedo observandolo, Yaten miro hacia atrás para ver si mina ya habia entrado y se encontro con su mirada -  
- adios! – lo saludo mina con la mano, yaten le dio la espalda y levanto su mano saludandola sin verla - que extraño es… - dijo mina

Era sabado, 11.30 de la mañana, suena el teléfono en la casa de Mina. Su madre atiende y entra al cuarto para ver si su hija esta despierta.  
- hija tienes telefono – hablo la madre con voz suave -  
- dile a serena que luego la llamo – dijo mina tapándose la cara con la almohada -  
- no es serena hija, es un muchacho – Mina se sobresalto y salio rápido de la cama, se miro al espejo que estaba en la habitación para acomodarse el cabello –  
- para que te arreglas si no puede verte? – pregunto la madre riendo ante las actitudes de su hija, pero mina se puso el dedo en la boca pidiéndole silencio, su mama le dio el teléfono y salio del cuarto -  
- hola, habla mina.  
- hola mina soy yaten -  
- yaten, que sorpresa! Dime sucedió algo? -  
- mira, esta tarde estaré libre, quieres ir al parque de diversiones conmigo?  
Mina se quedo muda por la sorpresa que le causo la invitacion, Luego de notar una larga pausa Yaten repite  
- mina, quieres ir? Hola!  
- en serio? – se apresuro a decir mina que no salia de su asombro -  
- lo que pasa es que los chicos no estaran, tu sabes por que, y estoy aburrido de quedarme en mi casa y como se que estas tan sola como yo pense que quizas podiamos entretenernos, ademas no tiene mucha gracia ir al parque de diversiones solo.  
- esta bien, a que hora? -  
- paso por ti a las 5, ya se donde vives – dijo yaten riendo  
- esta bien, te esperare, nos vemos – Mina colgo, dandose vuelta tomo en sus brazos al gato blanco que la miraba desde su cama, lo apreto tanto que al gato casi se le saltan los ojos  
- Artemis, no puedo creerlo yaten me invito a salir! – dijo emocionada tirandose en la cama sin soltar al gato – de todos modos el me dijo que solo porque estaba aburrido, pero no importa, voy a salir con yaten de three lights! – mina se mecia de un lado a otro abrazando al pobre gato -  
- Mina, me alegro pero sueltame un poco – pidio artemis con dificultad safandose del abrazo de mina  
- lo siento artemis es que estoy muy emocionada!, hace mucho que no salgo con un chico!  
- lo se mina pero debes tener cuidado, no te entusiasmes sabes que yaten es muy especial -

- si lo se pero no importa, no voy a enamorarme de el si a eso te refieres, artemis, puedo pedirte una cosa?  
- lo que quieras – dijo artemis aun recuperandose del fuerte abrazo  
- por favor no le digas nada a las chicas, no quiero que sepan que saldre con yaten -  
- pero por que no?  
- porque eso es justamente lo que ellas quieren, quieren que yaten y yo seamos novios, sabes porque? – mina miro a artemis que la observaba confundido y sin que se lo pidan respondio – porque somos los unicos dos que no estan de novios aun, y que mejor que juntar a la perdedora de mina con el arrogante de yaten no? Ya doy lastima esa es la verdad… por eso me dan al que sobra.  
- pero mina..  
- ademas solo es una salida al parque, no sera nada significativo.  
- Mina tu no eres asi, la mina que conozco ya hubiese llamado a las 4 chicas para contarles que tenia una cita con el cantante de three lights -  
- pero recuerda gatito lindo que te dije que cambiaria! Debo comenzar a comportarme, además si yaten y yo no vamos a tener ninguna relación no encuentro el sentido de contarle a las chicas, quizás cuando vuelva de verlo si se los diga, pero por lo pronto no lo haré – Mina estaba decidida y artemis no tenia otra cosa que hacer mas que respetar sus decisiones.  
- Mina, a ti te gusta yaten? – mina lo miro sin saber responderle hasta que por fin dijo  
- ay artemis que pregunta es esa! Ya sabes la respuesta! – rio mina acomodandose en su cama nuevamente, se quedo recostada mirando el techo por largo rato, sorpresivamente mina dio un salto y corrio hacia el armario – debo pensar que ponerme! – dijo emocionada, Artemis se limito a observarla con una leve sonrisa, hacia mucho que no veia a mina tan emocionada, y lo ponia feliz la felicidad de su amiga, solo estaba preocupado porque no sabia que intenciones tenia yaten con ella.  
La joven rubia comenzo a quitar del armario distintos vestidos, y se decidio por uno rosa de dia, largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con un lazo rojo en la cintura y atandose en un pequeño moño detrás. Unos pequeños volados en el pecho y ya.  
- Un vestido sencillo pero encantador, verdad artemis? – Mina se puso los zapatitos rosas y se miro al espejo – estoy preciosa – dijo riendose y posando frente al espejo -  
- si mina, te ves fascinante -  
- lo se – dijo mina riendo - pero me lo quitare, vamos a almorzar –  
Mina almorzó, se ducho y se preparo en su cuarto, a las 4 de la tarde estaba lista, se sento en el borde de su cama con sus manos apoyadas en su regazo y se puso a pensar.  
- jamas estuve lista con tanto tiempo de anticipación – Artemis que estaba en la cabecera solo la observaba – tengo ganas de llamar a serena para contarle – le dijo al gato blanco -  
- llamala -  
- no, porque empezara a preguntarme como me fue anoche con yaten, pensandolo bien es extraño que no me haya llamado verdad? – apenas concluyo de decir la frase el telefono sono – sera el?- pregunto mina mirando a artemis y corrio hacia el telefono -  
- si? Hola  
- Mina que bueno que me atiendes! No quise llamar antes supuse que estabas durmiendo, luego almorzando y luego haciendo la digestión y esas cosas -  
- Serena estaba pensando en ti justamente – rio mina  
- mina cuentame todo! Que sucedió anoche cuando se fueron de casa de amy yaten y tu? -  
- nada serena el se fue a su casa y yo a la mia, me acompaño hasta aquí para que no viniera sola -  
- vaya, no queria dejarte sola eeh – repitio serena con tono picaro -  
- es cierto – rio mina  
- se volveran a ver? -  
- no lo se -  
- deberias llamarlo, debe estar aburrido, según tengo entendido no sale nunca, y como seiya y taiki ya casi no estan con el debe sentirse solo, podrias invitarlo a salir -  
- que cosas dices serena por supuesto que no – rio mina nerviosa - como voy a invitarlo yo – volvio a reir – hoy pasaras la tarde con darien verdad?  
- si porque? -  
- solo preguntaba, las chicas tambien estaran con sus novios no? -  
- supongo que si según lo que escuche que platicaban ayer -  
- oh – suspiro mina – bien serena debo colgar ayudare a mama con unas cosas -  
- esta bien, mas tarde te llamo asi platicamos mas a gusto quiero que me cuentes bien de que hablaste con yaten camino a tu casa ayer en la noche! No creas que me olvide de preguntarte eh!  
- esta bien luego hablamos adios! – Mina colgo el telefono y miro a artemis – a veces siento que serena presiente cuando pienso en ella, es increíble que cuando la recuerdo suene el telefono al instante – dijo sorprendida. Mina puso un poco de musica y se volvio a sentar en la cama. No recuerda el tiempo que estuvo sentada alli esperando que sonara el timbre, pero parecia que los minutos duraban horas. El telefono sono a las 5 en punto. Mina se sorbesalto y apurada atendio


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El teléfono sonó a las 5 en punto. Mina se sobresaltó y apurada atendió -  
- buenas tardes se encuentra mina? -  
- soy yo! -  
- Mina soy yaten -  
- Yaten que sucede? Te arrepentiste? – pregunto mina con preocupación -  
- no, lo que pasa es que anoche no me dijiste en que departamento vives, estoy esperándote aquí abajo -  
- es verdad! – rió mina – espérame en seguida bajo

Mina se salio del cuarto luego tomar una chaqueta que hacia juego con su vestido y de darle un beso a artemis – deséame suerte! – le dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto. Paso por el comedor y se despidió apurada de sus padres – adiós! -  
- no vuelvas tarde mina! -  
- no mama! – dijo saliendo apurada del departamento –

Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio disimulo su emoción lo mas que pudo, al salir vio que Yaten estaba esperándola. Sonrío al verla y le dijo:  
- te ves muy bien -  
- si verdad?, gracias – contesto mina devolviéndole la sonrisa –

Mina y Yaten comenzaron a caminar en dirección al parque.  
- Por un momento pensé que me llamabas para decirme que no vendrías – dijo mina riendo –  
- No, mina como crees? – dijo Yaten tratando de disimular una sonrisa que queria formarse en su boca– cuando digo algo lo cumplo.  
- como debe ser – contesto mina – eres un buen muchacho Yaten – dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Yaten la miro, ella se veía alegre y feliz, le causo mucha ternura, de repente se dio cuenta que una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo, que tenia esa jovencita que lo hacia sentir así?, hubiese querido apartarla de su brazo pero su voluntad no se lo permitía. Escuchaba que la joven rubia que lo llevaba del brazo le hablaba alegremente pero no podía oir ni entender una sola palabra de lo que le decía. Estaba concentrado en mirarla, su cabello era perfecto, liso, brilloso y seguramente muy suave al tacto, sintio deseos de pasar su mano por el cabello de Mina para sentirlo pero se contuvo, podía sentir un suave aroma que lo embriagaba cuando la joven movia su cabeza. Yaten salio de sus pensamientos al momento en que Mina lo tiro del brazo del que lo tenia agarrado diciéndole.  
- no es verdad?, Yaten, no es verdad que es muy molesto? - Yaten volvió a verla y sonrío nervioso, el mismo se sorprendió pensando en lo bonita que se veía Mina ese día, o habría sido siempre así y nunca lo noto?

- Yaten en que piensas? – le pregunto al ver la cara de desconcierto de Yaten.  
- si.. no… tienes razón mina, es muy molesto -  
- Yaten creo que no me estabas prestando atención – le dijo mina soltando su brazo y colocándose delante de el con una mano apoyada en la cintura y el ceño fruncido -  
- no Mina, quiero decir si, te estaba prestando atención – -quizás no como debería - pensó Yaten – lo que sucede es que me distraje un momento y no escuche la ultima parte – río nerviosamente.  
- seguro? –pregunto Mina con gesto amenazante  
- si Mina de verdad te estaba escuchando -  
- Esta bien, te creo – le dijo Mina contenta tomando nuevamente por el brazo a Yaten – Hoy no pienso soltarlo – se dijo observándolo de reojo con una sonrisa – y como te venia contando, le dije a Artemis que la próxima vez que lo viera haciendo cosas que no tenia que hacer lo encerraría en el canasto por toda una semana sin darle agua ni comida…

Mina y Yaten llegaron al parque de diversiones, Mina aun seguia contandole a Yaten cada detalle de lo que pasaba por su cabecita. En la entrada no fue necesario que hicieran la fila para ingresar, un conocido de Yaten estaba en seguridad y los dejo pasar sin formarse.  
- vaya! Me encanta tener contactos importantes! – rió Mina – a donde iremos ahora?  
- no lo se a donde quieres ir? – Mina lo miro un poco asombrada, Yaten estaba actuando muy distinto a como acostumbraba, la dejaría elegir que hacer - genial - pensó mina – aunque es extraño que este tan complaciente, quizás los sábados se levanta de buen humor – Mina dejo sus reflexiones por un momento, Yaten esperaba una respuesta, ¿Qué harían?, Mina penso que quizas un sitio tranquilo seria mejor para tener una chance de que Yaten se le acercara aunque sentia muchos deseos de subirse a cada uno de los juegos.  
- bien entonces primero iremos a la casa de los sustos! Luego podemos ir a los autos chocadores y después podriamos subir a la montaña rusa, si nos da el tiempo podriamos ir tambien a la casa de los espejos! - Mina seguia contandole emocionada todas las ideas que tenia, Yaten se limito a seguirla. Como Mina lo habia predicho fueron a los sitios de su interes, Yaten no emitio ni una palabra, en la casa de los sustos, Mina fingiendo estar asustada lo abrazaba con fuerza cada vez que podia, pero Yaten no se inmuto. Se sintio un poco emocionado al chocar a Mina con los autos chocadores y se lo pudo ver sonreir y gritar después en la montaña rusa. Mina tan energica como siempre aun tenia ganas de subirse a todos los juegos habidos y por haber, Yaten un tanto fastidiado de tanto ajetreo se negaba a demostrar que la estaba pasando muy bien con su rubia acompañante. Finalmente entraron a la casa de los espejos primero Yaten y Mina detrás de el empujandolo para que pasara. Entraron, el sitio estaba oscuro, habia espejos alrededor de ellos y podian verse reflejados  
- vaya, nos vemos muy bien juntos – bromeo mina tomando a Yaten del brazo Yaten la miro y se soltó – ya Mina – no sabia porque se incomodaba estando con ella, jamas se habia sentido asi, La venus rubia, encandilada con su propio reflejo comenzo a caminar para acercarse a uno y poder verse mas de cerca, Yaten se quedo en el mismo sitio observandola.  
- Cierra los ojos Yaten – dijo Mina mirandolo por el reflejo del espejo  
- para que? – contesto de mala gana -  
- anda cierralos! Porque siempre debe haber un para que y un porque para ti? -  
- que vas a hacer? – insistio cruzandose de brazos  
- Cierralos es un juego Yaten, anda cierralos – dijo Mina acercandose a el nuevamente.  
Yaten obedecio las ordenes de Mina y cerro sus ojos. Sintio que Mina lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacia caminar – No los abras – ordenó divertida mientras lo llevaba al cuarto de espejos siguiente, un cuarto cuadrado donde habia espejos largos que cubrian las 4 paredes. Mina coloco a Yaten en el centro de la habitación. Este cuarto era el favorito de Mina, si te colocabas en el sitio indicado podias verte reflejado en cada uno de los espejos, era como tener muchos clones. Mina se quedo en silencio.

- Mina, ya puedo abrirlos? – pregunto Yaten pero no recibio respuesta – Mina, voy a abrirlos –

Mina seguia en silencio observando divertida a Yaten en el medio del cuarto, Yaten abrio los ojos y se sorprendio al verse rodeado de Minas.

– Que se supone que debo hacer? – pregunto dandose vuelta y viendo detrás suyo la imagen repetida, Mina levanto la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella

– Debo encontrar a la original? – pregunto Yaten divertido- Mina asintió con la cabeza y Yaten dio una vuelta viendo a cada una de las Minas, Yaten observo un poco mas y se acerco a una de las imágenes – te encontre – le dijo riendo -  
- vaya eres bueno! – rio mina – pero como te diste cuenta? – Yaten la miro levantando la barbilla y mirandola de reojo. – ya como hiciste? – suplico mina  
- es que soy brujo – dijo y comenzo a reirse contagiando a Mina, la verdad queria decirle que sus ojos cuando los veia realmente brillaban mas que en el reflejo de un espejo, pero no, debia controlarse mina podria malinterpretar su comentario y pensar que estaba interesado en ella, y eso era lo ultimo que el queria, no por no acercarcele sino, por miedo a hacerle daño rechazandola luego -  
- que ocurrente lo tuyo! – rio Mina.

Siguieron juntos recorriendo los diferentes cuartos, pudieron verse mas altos, mas bajos y mas gordos en diferentes espejos. Cuando salieron de la casa ya habia oscurecido. Serian cerca de las 7 y media de la tarde o tal vez un poco mas, definitivamente la tarde se habia pasado muy velozmente.  
- Creo que es tarde Mina mejor nos vamos no? –pregunto Yaten, estaba cansado, Mina tenia mucha energia, estaba en el mismo estado que cuando entraron al parque.  
- No Yaten todavía es temprano!, anda hagamos otra cosa, si quieres mas tranquila, vayamos a la cafeteria de paso podemos hablar un poco quieres? – Mina se colgo nuevamente del brazo de Yaten  
- no – contesto el secamente  
- vamos yaten no seas amargado! -  
- No mina no quiero! ya bastante tuve por hoy contigo -  
- que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto molesta soltando el brazo de Yaten  
- que ya estuve demasiado rato contigo -  
- que crees que me haces un favor saliendo conmigo Yaten? -  
- en cierto modo si -  
- No crees que estas un poco subido a la nube?, deberias agradecer que yo acepte tu invitacion -  
- ah si? Yo deberia agradecerte? -  
- por supuesto que si, muchos quisieran salir conmigo, puedes considerarte afortunado  
- y si es asi porque estas sola? – replico Yaten molesto  
- porque tengo ganas de estar sola! – contesto Mina enojada – o que crees que sigo sola porque nadie me quiere o nadie desea estar conmigo? Fijate que no querido – contesto mina cruzandoce de brazos y dandole la espalda -  
- ah si?, entonces no debí haberte invitado por lastima – le dijo enojado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, Mina que estaba de espaldas a el al sentir la ultima frase sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, sabia que Yaten era duro pero lo ultimo que había dicho le había dolido de verdad, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, su orgullo no se lo permitía -  
- Bien, entonces te dejo en paz y gracias por haber hecho el sacrificio de estar conmigo esta tarde. Me has decepcionado Yaten, creía que eras egocéntrico y egoísta pero jamás pensé que tanto – Mina se acomodo la chaqueta que se había puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque. Yaten la veia alejarce, se sentia muy mal por haberla lastimado, sabia que se habia comportado muy grosero, pero no podia dar el brazo a torcer. La veia alejarce y queria correr detrás de ella. El dilema en ese momento era vencer su orgullo y pedirle disculpas o dejarla ir pensando que el era un tonto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Yaten sin dudarlo mas opto por lo primero.

- Mina! – comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarla. Mina iba mirando el suelo sin detenerse – Mina por favor discúlpame. – ella no contesto, seguía caminando. Llegaron a la salida del parque, Yaten iba aun caminando al lado de Mina sin saber encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse.

- Mina por favor discúlpame, fui un tonto te hable muy mal, y dije cosas que es obvio que no son ciertas – Yaten iba caminando a la derecha de Mina, sin dejar de mirarla. – por favor Mina, detente dime algo, por favor perdóname – Mina se detuvo secamente y levanto la vista para posarla en los ojos de Yaten. El podía ver en los ojos de Mina no enojo sino desilusión.

- Se que fui el mas grande de todos los idiotas –Yaten junto sus manos en señal de suplica – por favor Mina permíteme demostrártelo – Mina lo miraba con sorpresa, Yaten le suplicaba que lo perdonara. Le habían dolido sus palabras, pero parecía arrepentido – quieres que me arrodille ante ti Mina?, sabes que es algo que jamás haría por otra persona, de verdad te pido que me disculpes – Yaten se arrodillo ante la sorprendida joven que se ruborizo al ver una faceta de Yaten que jamás había visto -

- Yaten no hagas eso – pidió mina con dificultad para articular las palabras. Yaten se puso de pie frente a ella y la miro a los ojos -

- No siento nada de lo que te dije en el parque, nada de lo que te dije es verdad, no te llame por lastima, sino porque no aguantaba las ganas de verte y quería estar un rato contigo, me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos. Jamás le había suplicado perdón a nadie Mina, jamás perseguí a una chica por 4 cuadras sin que me hable, jamás sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti. – Yaten hizo una pausa luego de haber bombardeado a mina con tantas confesiones. Ella lo observaba atónita sin poder hablar. – Mina, por favor perdóname por ser tan tonto – Yaten tomo las manos de mina sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – créeme que jamás me humille tanto pidiéndole perdón a alguien. Eres una persona especial y no quiero que por mi estupidez dejemos de vernos. Quiero seguir conociéndote y pasar mas tardes hermosas como la de hoy -

- de verdad? – fue lo único que pudo decir mina asombrada aun por tantas revelaciones. Estaría soñando? De verdad era el, Yaten, quien se había arrodillado ante ella?, era algo muy difícil de creer. Pero ahí lo tenia, frente a ella. Y viéndolo a los ojos olvido lo que momentos antes había dicho tan groseramente. – Yaten no se que decirte…

- di que me perdonas por ser el mas grande de todos los tontos por haberte lastimado, tenias razón cuando dijiste que debería estar agradecido porque decidiste salir conmigo – dijo Yaten con una sonrisa. – me perdonas Mina?

- si – contesto Mina sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas bajando la mirada. Yaten la tomo por la barbilla y la beso tiernamente. Mina no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, sintió como un gran calor le recorría el cuerpo parecía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, correspondió al beso de Yaten con todo el corazón, había deseado tanto sentir sus labios junto a los de el. Muchas veces al verlo se había imaginado la situación. Pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, ambos se fundieron en un largo beso que no necesita descripción de perdones ni confesiones. Todo parecía perfecto para ambos.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo una voz -

Yaten y Mina se detuvieron y sin alejar sus rostros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ambos conocían esa voz. Por inercia se dieron vuelta para ver si lo que sospechaban era cierto. Se sobresaltaron al ver a Serena y a Darien de pie a un metro de ellos. Darien solo sonreía pero serena estaba completamente desaforada. Los miraba con una expresión picara riendo ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Yaten y Mina se ruborizaron al instante-

- vaya que se lo tenían guardado eh! – dijo Serena

- Serena! – fue lo único que pudo decir Mina.

- y hace cuando se ven? Con razón salieron anoche tan rápido de la casa de Amy!, ya son novios verdad? Y tu que te quejabas mina! Que picara eres! Porque no me lo habías dicho antes eh?

Yaten estaba presenciando la escena rojo como un tomate, no le molestaba estar con mina, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Y luego poder decirlo abiertamente. Solo con Mina podía sincerarse, con el resto no. Le costaba admitir que se estaba enamorando de la Venus rubia.

- No serena, no es que. Bueno luego te cuento si? – pidió mina riendo al ver que Yaten estaba terriblemente nervioso.

- anda dime, porque me lo ocultaste? Porque no se lo han dicho a nadie todavía? -

- Serena, es que no es lo que parece! – reía mina

- ah no? – pregunto serena sin creerle -

- de verdad amiga luego te cuento ahora, debemos irnos, verdad Yaten? – el apenas movió la cabeza afirmativamente y fue tomado por el brazo. Mina se acerco a Serena y le susurro al oído – por favor todavía no digas nada, el no esta listo – Mina le guiño un ojo a Serena y comenzó a caminar jalando a Yaten del brazo. -

- esta bien! Mas tarde te llamo y me cuentas todo Mina! – le dijo Serena mientras se alejaban. Serena volteo a ver a Darien que estaba de pie a su lado sonriendo – que increíble verdad?

- que cosa? – pregunto Darien divertido -

- que nosotros hayamos planeado juntarlos y ellos se hayan juntado solos sin que nosotros sepamos -

- son cosas que pasan – dijo Darien en tono divertido abrazando a Serena por la cintura -

- vaya que es inoportuna Serena! – dijo Mina riendo mientras caminaban. Yaten aun no podía hablar – te pusiste nervioso Yaten? – se burlo Mina, éste la miro aun ruborizado – no te preocupes, si no quieres que nadie se entere por ahora nadie lo hará -

- eso es imposible – dijo Yaten aun avergonzado -

- que cosa? -

- que nadie se entere si serena ya lo sabe -

- no te preocupes ella no dirá nada -

- segura? -

- claro que si – dijo Mina sonriéndole – Yaten, es cierto todo lo que me dijiste? -

Yaten dejo de caminar y la miro fijamente -

- te parece que mentí? – Mina negó con la cabeza – pues así es, no lo hice -

- eso quería escuchar - dijo Mina sonriéndole feliz, lo abrazo por el cuello y volvió a besarlo tomando por sorpresa a Yaten. Al cabo de un rato se percataron de la hora que era, habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

- ay no mi madre va a matarme! – dijo Mina mientras caminaba apurada hacia su casa -

- a que hora te dijeron que volvieras? – pregunto Yaten que le seguía los pasos a Mina

- me dijeron que no llegue tarde, por lo general llego a casa a las diez. -

- Bueno pero solo te pasaste media hora – dijo Yaten tratando de calmarla -

- Si es cierto – dijo mina sonriéndole – y si me regañan ahora no me importa porque habrá valido la pena – Yaten solo sonrió.

Llegaron apurados a la calle donde vivía Mina, y se detuvieron frente al edificio.

- Bien, no quiero despedirme pero debo hacerlo – le dijo Mina acariciándole la mejilla a Yaten-

- Mina, la pase muy bien contigo – Yaten paso su mano por el cabello de mina y sonrío -

- de que te ríes? – pregunto Mina al ver la sonrisa de Yaten -

- es que, es mucho mas hermoso de lo que me imaginaba, jamás podría cansarme de el -

- que lindo eres – le contesto tiernamente – debo irme, o sino mis padres me matan -

- esta bien – sonrío Yaten dejando el cabello de Mina.

- llámame – Mina se despidió de Yaten con un fugaz beso en los labios y entro al edifico -

Yaten se quedo observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Mina suspiro antes de entrar al departamento, con la suerte de su lado no la regañarían, pero eso era poco probable había llegado 40 minutos después de la hora permitida. Abrió la puerta y entro, sus padres estaban viendo la televisión en el living. Al ver entrar a Mina su madre se levanto y se dirigió a ella

- Mina hasta que por fin llegas! -

- perdón mama no me di cuenta de la hora -

- como la pasaste en el parque? -

- bien – río mina -

- pero no estuviste hasta esta hora en el parque verdad? -

- mmm... – Mina pensó antes de contestar - es que cuando salimos de allí nos fuimos a caminar y no nos dimos cuenta la hora que se hizo -

- vaya, deben haberse entretenido mucho, en fin la pasaste bien con tus amigas? -

- si por supuesto! – dijo mina riendo – mama estoy cansada puedo ir a mi cuarto? -

- si hija, buenas noches, cenaste? -

- no, pero no tengo hambre –

Mina se dirigió a su cuarto, se quito el vestido y se puso su pijama. Se recosto en su cama y se quedo mirando el cielo que se veia desde su ventana Artemis que la observaba en silencio esperaba impaciente que Mina se dispusiera a contarle lo que habia sucedido en la tarde. Mina se acaricio los labios con sus dedos. Todavia no podia creer lo que habia vivido aquella tarde, a pesar de la pelea, la reconciliación habia sido aun mas satisfactoria. Estaba feliz, no podia decirse de otra manera, Yaten habia sido muy dulce con ella, no habian hablado de noviazgo ni nada por el estilo, el aun se sentia incomodo por la situación, se le hacia difícil asimilar ese tipo de cosas.

- si fuese por mi lo publicaria hasta en el periodico – penso mina en voz alta -

- que cosa? – pregunto artemis intrigado -

- Artemis!- se sorprendio Mina – no me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta - rio mina nerviosamente

- Mina cuentame como te fue? Como la pasaste con Yaten? -

- Bien!, muy bien Artemis, el es un muchacho encantador, si supieras Artemis -

- Bueno cuentame y me enterare -

- subimos a los juegos, el estuvo un poco frio durante toda la tarde, y cuando estabamos por salir discutimos de una manera! Me dijo un montón de cosas horribles! – todo esto mina lo decia con una enorme sonrisa, Artemis la miraba confundido – luego me enoje con el y me fui caminando sola, pero el me alcanzo, me pidió perdón por ser grosero y se arrodillo ante mi.

- se arrodillo? Yaten? No puedo creerlo! -

- si Artemis no es hermoso? – dijo mina emocionada con sus manos en el pecho – luego de pedirme perdón de 10 mil maneras lo perdone y me beso, pero justo serena y Darien nos vieron pero no pudimos decirles nada porque Yaten no se anima a decirle a todo El mundo que le pasa algo conmigo, por eso le pedi a serena que no dijera nada, no por mi sino por el, espero que pronto se anime y se decida.

- vaya mina, que bueno que te fue bien! -

- si verdad? Estoy muy emocionada, voy a llamar a Serena -

- no es muy tarde? -

- claro que no! Serena no se duerme a estas horas -

- Pero no estaba con Darien? – en ese momento sono el telefono -

- que quieres que te apueste artemis a que es Serena – dijo mina riendo

- Mina telefono! – la llamo la madre desde el comedor, Mina salio del cuarto, tomo el telefono de la mano de su madre y fue hacia su habitación nuevamente – no te quedes hablando hasta tarde!

- No mama! – dijo mina cerrando la puerta – a que eres Serena!

- No -

- Yaten! – exclamo Mina

- como esta mi diosa romana? -

- ay yaten que cosas dices – rio mina – por que llamabas? -

- primero para escuchar tu voz, y segundo porque queria saber si te habian regañado mucho .

- no, por suerte no me dijeron nada, se ve que estaban de buen humor -

- menos mal, me alegro que haya sido asi –

A lo lejos en el teléfono de Yaten se escucho que le hablaban -

- con quien hablas a estas horas Yaten?

- con alguien que no te importa Seiya, déjame hablar tranquilo -

- estas hablando con una chica verdad? -

- deja de molestarme y sal de aquí! – se sintió como Yaten dejaba el teléfono apoyado y forcejeaba con Seiya -

- dime quien es la conozco? -

- vete Seiya déjame! Como quieres que te cuente mis cosas si siempre me estas molestando -

- no se que chica te haría caso con el carácter que tienes –

Mina escuchaba divertida imaginándose la escena, sintió como una puerta se cerraba y los pasos se acercaban -

- discúlpame es que me desespera que se metan en mis cosas! -

- no hay problema fue divertido -

- tu también te vas a reír? -

- claro que no tontito, espérame que tengo otra llamada -

- hola! -

- Mina que haces estoy llamándole hace como 10 minutos y no puedo comunicarme! Me tienes como loca intrigada y quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles si no quieres que vaya hasta tu casa y te haga hablar a la fuerza – serena se notaba muy alterada estaba impaciente por saber lo que había pasado con su amiga -

- Serena estoy hablando con Yaten, te llamo en unos minutos si? – dijo mina riendo -

- aaaay asique hablando con el, no? Pero que picara mina no puedes despegarte ni un momen… - Mina le corto la comunicación a Serena y volvio a hablar con yaten -

- era serena -

- quiere que le cuentes todo – rio yaten

- si, te molesta? -

- claro que no, es tu amiga, mientras que no le diga nada al resto -

- porque no quieres que sepan? -

- es que siempre me fastidian cada cosa que hago bien o mal me molestan, asique creo que sera mejor esperar un poco y luego decirselos no?

- decirles que? Yaten, que somos? -

- seremos lo que tu quieras que seamos -

- se me hace tan extraño oírte hablar así -

- bueno acostúmbrate porque no pienso dejar de tratarte de este modo -

- en serio me lo dices? -

- que Haras mañana en la tarde, temprano, podríamos vernos en el parque central no crees? – a lo lejos se volvió a escuchar la puerta que se abría -

- no hagas planes para mañana! A la tarde debemos juntarnos con las chicas. -

- seiya deja de escuchar lo que hablo quieres?

- solo te digo que no te comprometas porque ya te hemos comprometido -

- vete! – seiya rio y cerro la puerta – oiste?

- si, mañana nos veremos en el parque – rio mina – recien me entero

- bueno se ve que su plan sigue en marcha – rio yaten – bien, debo colgar es tarde y quiero descansar yo no tengo tanta energia como tu -

- esta bien yo llamare a serena, que duermas bien y que sueñes conmigo -

- asi sera! –

Mina colgo el teléfono no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro

- es increíble no Artemis? – dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono de serena -

- bueno? -

- serena! -

- mina me colgaste!

- ya serena tu harías lo mismo si estuvieses hablando con Darien o no?

- la verdad si, bien cuéntame todo todo todo -

Mina le contó cada detalle de cómo habían sido las cosas desde la noche anterior hasta la tarde en el parque y luego el regreso a casa.

- no puedo creerlo! – dijo serena emocionada

- yo tampoco -

- ay mina estoy tan feliz por ti! -

- y no te imaginas como estoy yo! -

- oye mina, mañana iremos al parque en la tarde, la idea era que yaten y tu se junten pero creo que llegamos tarde – rio serena

- bueno pero de todos modos aun nadie lo sabe, asique no hay problema. Alli estare, yaten me dijo que iria tambien -

- en que momento? -

- es que cuando hablaba con el seiya estaba escuchando todo, y le dijo que no hiciera planes con nadie porque ya tenia planes para mañana - rio Mina

- bien entonces mañana nos veremos, pasa por mi y vamos juntas, Darien no se si podra espero que si, aunque me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer.

- Serena no digas nada por favor -

- pero no entiendo porque no quieren que nadie sepa? -

- no es que no quiera, es que le cuesta asimilar las cosas, por eso prefiero que el le cuente a Seiya y Taiki cuando se sienta preparado, bien sabes que si por mi fuera ya habria salido hasta en la televisión -

- si lo se, bueno no te preocupes no dire nada -

- gracias amiga -

- de nada, bien ahora me puedo dormir en paz – dijo serena en medio de un bostezo

- si, yo tambien, ya quiero dormir -

- bien entonces hasta mañana a las 3

Mina dejo el telefono sobre su mesa de noche y se acosto con artemis. Al dia siguiente se volverían a ver, pero estarian rodeados de todos sus amigos.

- espero poder contenerme – se dijo mina pensando en los labios de Yaten – se sienten tan bien

- Mina… -

- bueno artemis buenas noches y que duermas bien. –

En la casa de los Kou, la habitación De Yaten estaba a oscuras, el estaba acostado en sucama, con sus brazos detrás de la nuca mirando el oscuro techo. No podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado con Mina – no puedo creer que hice todo lo que hice – pensaba – es increible que no pueda controlarme cuando la tengo cerca – Yaten luego de pensar en ella largo rato se quedo dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Yaten despertó e intento diferir si lo vivido había sido un sueño o no. Se sonrío y se dispuso a levantarse. Salio del cuarto y se dirigió al baño.

- Yaten te levantaste? – se escucho que gritaba Seiya desde la comedor -

- No, vine acostado hasta el baño, pero que pregunta Seiya! – pensó, pero prefirió no contestar, no tenia deseos de discutir con el –

Se sentía un delicioso aroma a café, seguramente Taiki había preparado el desayuno. Salio del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. No le gustaba hablar cuando recién se levantaba asíque solo se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Seiya.

- quieres desayunar? – pregunto Taiki amablemente, a lo que Yaten contesto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Taiki le alcanzo una taza con café y comenzó a beberla.

- esta tarde nos encontraremos con las chicas Yaten, a ver si eres mas amable con Mina.- dijo Seiya. Yaten esbozo una suave sonrisa que no dejo ver gracias a que la taza de la que bebía lo ocultaba - no debes ser tan descortés con ella es una buena niña -

- como si yo no lo supiera – pensó Yaten sin contestarle

- creo que te haría muy bien estar con ella, a ver si así se te pasa ese mal genio que tienes -

- Seiya ya no me molestes mas con eso, saldré con quien quiera cuando quiera, no cuando tu me arregles una cita -

- Pero Yaten a mi me haría muy feliz verte enamorado de alguien, de verdad, me gustaría que sintieras lo que yo siento por Lita. O hay alguna razón por la que no quieres estar con Mina? – Yaten sintió sinceridad en las palabras de Seiya.

- Seiya, mira la verdad es que… - empezó a decir Yaten dudando sintiendo como los calores se subían a su rostro – bueno yo….

- Yaten no me dirás que… - empezó a decir Seiya asombrado y a la vez con miedo

- si Seiya la verdad es que… - Yaten no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- Yaten te gustan los hombres?? – termino de decir Seiya gritando lleno de asombro -

- QUE?!!! - dijo Yaten enfurecido – Seiya como puedes decir una cosa así! Una vez que ay! Contigo no se puede! - Se levanto de su silla y se fue lleno de rabia a su cuarto -

- Seiya me sorprende la capacidad para decir estupideces que tienes – dijo Taiki serio observando la cara de Seiya -

- lo siento es que como dudaba tanto… nunca ha tenido novia ni le ha gustado nadie yo pense que…. -

- Seiya lo conoces! Sabes como es! El amor te tiene idiota, mira que decirle eso a Yaten, tendrás que esperar bastante para que se le pase el coraje que tiene y agradece si hoy sale de su cuarto.

- debe salir tenemos que vernos con las chicas – dijo sin entender que Taiki se refería a lo mismo –

- olvídalo, si sale de allí te romperá lo primero que encuentre en la cabeza dura esa que tienes -

- no, pero Mina… - contesto Seiya apenado.

- arruinaste todo Seiya – concluyó Taiki resignado -

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Mina levántate! –

La joven rubia estaba placidamente dormida en su cama e ignoraba los insistentes llamados de su madre -

- anda hija ya es muy tarde debes levantarte -

Mina abrió el ojo izquierdo y miro a su madre que abría las persianas del cuarto

- un rato mas mama! -

- Mina, tu padre quiso levantarte antes y yo no lo deje pero esto es demasiado -

- pero porque? – Mina se tapo la cabeza con la almohada -

- porque ya es la hora de almorzar!!

Mina se quito la almohada de la cabeza y miro a su madre sorprendida -

- porque que hora es? -

- 12.45 -

- ya!? Mama como no me levantaste antes!!! No ves que debo hacer muchas cosas hoy? – Mina salto de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Su madre suspiro resignada.

- hija siempre te levantas mas tarde tu padre quiere aunque sea almorzar contigo –

Mina volvió a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar en su armario frenéticamente -

- que haces Mina cálmate, vamos a almorzar -

- pero mama debo buscar que ponerme -

- luego de la comida mina – ordeno la madre tomando a su hija por el brazo suavemente y acompañándola al comedor.

- pero mamá todavía me faltan muchas cosas y a las 3… -

- mina ya siéntate que esta todo listo –

El padre de mina ya estaba en la mesa, y la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Buen día hija -

- Buen día pa. -

- o debo decir buenas tardes ya? – dijo el padre sonriendo -

- creo que seria mas correcto – dijo la madre de mina desde la cocina riendo -

- y dime hija porque tan apurada? vas a salir? -

- si! Iremos al parque con las chicas a las 3 por eso debo apresurarme sino dejare esperando a serena -

- pero siempre dejas esperando a serena - respondió el padre mirando extrañado a su hija con una sonrisa

- si pero es que no quiero dejarla esperando hoy porque todas nos estarán esperando en el parque y prometimos llegar temprano -

- es eso o se encontraran con chicos guapos en el parque y no quieren causarles mala impresión? – pregunto el padre de mina con una sonrisa picara -

- papa! -

- ya hija solo quiero saber que es lo que harás -

- solo iremos al parque – contesto mina sonrojándose, era increíble, su padre siempre acertaba en sus suposiciones – ni que me leyera la mente – pensó sonriendo -

- Mamá te falta mucho quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Mina ansiosa -

- No hace falta hija – respondió llevando la olla a la mesa para servir –ya esta todo listo – La madre de mina sirvió la comida y mina comenzó a comer desaforadamente

- hija te vas a atragantar -

- no papa, no te preocupes -

- no hables con la boca llena mina! – la regaño su madre –

Mina termino de comer lo mas rápido que sus padres le permitieron, luego de que le dieran permiso se retiro de la mesa y corrió hacia su cuarto.

- Ay Artemis llegare tarde! – se lamento revolviendo el armario – debo encontrar algo lindo que ponerme – revolvió quitando todos los vestidos, no eran ideales para hoy, hacia calor, pero ya había usado un vestido el día anterior y quería variar – que te parece esta? – pregunto Mina a Artemis, el gato la miro y asintió sonriendo – mmm… no lo se no me convence – empezó a revolver nuevamente hasta que por fin encontró una de su agrado - ¿Qué me dices de esta? – Le mostró una blusa blanca con detalles en los hombros y unas pequeñas y discretas cintas en el pecho -

- esa me gusta mas! – contesto Artemis mientras veía a mina corriendo hacia el baño, hacia tiempo que no la veía tan feliz y tan enloquecida –

Al cabo de un rato, mina entro veloz al cuarto para fijarse en el reloj que tenia en su mesa de noche la hora

- no puede ser! 14:27! – Mina comenzó a secarse el cabello y a peinarse, se vio al espejo, y miro a Artemis pidiéndole una opinión -

- te ves preciosa -

- gracias Artemis – dijo mientras salía del cuarto corriendo, se despidió de sus padres y salio del edificio –

Serena estaba de pie en la entrada de su casa.

- porque tardara tanto luna? -

- debe estar preparándose – contesto la gata negra que estaba posada sobre la columna de la entrada – recuerda que es un día especial -

- Luna dijiste que no dirías nada! -

- lo se, lo prometí y quédate tranquila que mi "no diré nada" no es como el tuyo – Serena la miro ofendida – vamos serena prometiste no contarle a nadie y yo lo se -

- Bueno es que no podía guardármelo para mi era mucha presión! -

- que exagerada eres –

- ya se tardo mucho no? Debería haber llegado hace 10 minutos -

- no debe tardar -

Mina apareció corriendo en la esquina Serena la veia acercandose a ella velozmente sin intenciones de detenerse

- VAMOS YA ES TARDE!!! - dijo mina mientras tomaba a serena de la mano y comenzaba a correr -

- pero mina espera que recien acabo de comer! -

- serena te aguantas! ya llegaremos tarde! -

- pero mina nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar! - decia serena intentando respirar mientras corria detras de su amiga -

- es que por una vez en mi vida quiero ser puntual serena! -

Serena vio a su amiga y prefirio no contradecirla, sabia que en ese tipo de situaciones era mejor no oponerse y hacerle caso.

Seiya y Taiki iban camino al parque.

- eres un tonto - dijo taiki tranquilo

- ya le pedi disculpas 60 mil veces! - contesto seiya -

- pero si seras bruto, que facilidad para arruinar las cosas tienes -

- claro es mas facil echarme la culpa a mi verdad?, si el es resentido no es porque yo lo obligue a ser asi!

- como no va a estar resentido si le dijiste gay! -

- pero no fue mi intencion lo dije sin pensar! -

- ya me di cuenta -

- bueno taiki que mas quieres que haga? -

- ya nada, eso que insistimos, y no quiso venir las chicas se llevaran una gran desilusión -

- si es cierto, pero cuando se niega a algo no hay quien lo convenza - dijo seiya resignado -

Serena y Mina llegaron al parque, alli estaban ya Lita y Amy.

- hola chi...cas! - saludo Mina agitada, detrás de ella, serena solo intentaba tomar aire -

- porque vienen tan agitadas? - pregunto lita

- es que.... llegábamos tarde... entonces.... empezamos.... a correr -

- y desde cuando te preocupas por llegar a horario mina? – pregunto Amy asombrada -

Mina quedo con la boca abierta, no sabia que excusa poner, había olvidado que las chicas no sabían nada -

- es que… - empezó a decir – Serena me dijo que habían prometido que si llegaba temprano me comprarían un helado -

- un helado? – pregunto amy extrañada -

- serena tu le mentiste a mina para que viniera? -

Serena aun intentaba reponerse, pero tomo aire y contesto -

- yo no le dije nada a mina – era verdad, quien le habia dicho de ir al parque fue yaten no serena – serena recuerda que me dijiste de mi helado – amenazo mina

- ah si es cierto – rio serena – lo habia olvidado, bueno mina era mentira -

- oh yo queria helado – fingio mina

- los chicos aun no han venido? –

- aun no pero no deben tardar -

- que bien! – se emociono mina y las tres la miraron inquisidoramente – es que seguro comeremos algo dulce cuando vengan -

- Mina ya estas tan golosa como serena – rio Lita

- Hola chicas! – saludo Seiya -

- Chicos! – se sorprendió Mina, no de verlos sino de no ver a Yaten -

- Hola Seiya – lo saludo lita con un dulce beso – que sucedió donde esta Yaten? -

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Taiki – Seiya y Yaten pelearon en la mañana y no quiso venir -

- como? – pregunto Mina -

- si, como? – repitió serena – pero no le dijeron que…

- si, le dijimos pero Seiya se paso de la raya y no hay quien le quite el mal humor – respondió Taiki

- pero Seiya! – lo regaño lita – que fue lo que le dijiste para que reaccionara así -

- es mejor no entrar en el tema – intervino Taiki resignado – hizo un comentario tan tonto y fuera de lugar que no merece la pena repetirlo


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Todos se sentaron en un mantel que había llevado lita. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de las cosas que habían hecho durante el sábado. Mina estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo seria que Yaten en realidad faltaría? Y si iba a buscarlo? No podía ser que después de las cosas que le había dicho el día anterior no fuese por una pelea con Seiya. Quizás Seiya lo había hecho sentir mal, quizás el estaba triste y solo en su casa, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando saber algo de el.

- voy a ir a verlo – dijo mina todos dejaron de hablar y la miraron sorprendidos menos serena -

- a quien mina? – pregunto Lita

- a Yaten, voy a verlo -

- no te lo aconsejo no quiere ver a nadie -

- no importa ire igual -

- y porque tanto interes mina? - pregunto Taiki

- Porque... bueno porque si se pelearon quiero saber como esta despues de todo estan todos aqui y el debe estar solo -

- si esta solo y no sera bueno que lo molesten - insistio seiya -

- no me importa hare el intento - Mina comenzo a caminar alejandose de sus perplejos amigos -

- alguien sabe que bicho le pico? - pregunto lita

- no - contestaron todos menos serena -

- serena... - empezo lita -serena tu sabes algo! -

- eh!? no! yo no se nada, de que hablas? - rio serena nerviosa -

- que mala eres mintiendo - dijo amy sonriendo -

- anda serena si sabes algo dinoslo! - pidio seiya

- que no se nada! -

- estas mintiendo! - volvio a decir lita picandole el brazo a serena - anda dinos dinos! -

- no puedo!- contesto y se tapo la boca dandose cuenta que habia cometido un error -

- aaah entonces si hay algo! - intervino Amy riendo -

- ya serena cuentanos lo que sabes! - hablo taiki -

- no! prometi que no diria nada! -

- wow entonces es algo importante! - dijo seiya riendo -

- no! no por favor mina se enojara mucho! - suplico serena -

- entonces... - dijo Lita pensativa - es sobre Mina, algo paso con Mina que actuo asi, y por las ganas de ver a Yaten supongo que el tiene algo quever verdad? - Lita miro a serena inquisidoramente -

- claro, por eso actuo tan extraña hoy! algo sucede! -

- Serena aclaranos por favor que esta pasando, porque si mis sospechas son ciertas... aquella noche que mina y yaten salieron juntos de casa de amy algo paso -

- No, el viernes no paso nada - rio serena dandose cuenta tarde de que habia metido la pata nuevamente. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, entonces queria decir...

- se vieron despues de eso serena? - pregunto lita entusiasmada

- no dire nada! -

- serena! entonces si!- todos se miraban con una sonrisa

- entonces la chica con la que hablaba yaten era mina - rio seiya

- Mina va a matarme - dijo serena agachando la cabeza -

Mina iba camino a la casa de los Kou, sumida en sus pensamientos, Yaten era muy especial, estaria enfadado con ella tambien? que pasaria si no la recibia o peor la echaba de su casa? no, no iba a hacer una cosa asi. No despues de lo quele habia dicho. debia verlo y hablar con el.

- que cosa le habra dicho seiya para que se enoje tanto - penso mina suspirando -

- Estupido Seiya - se dijo Yaten mientras caminaba mirando el piso - ahora no solo llegare tarde, sino que quizas mina se enoje conmigo si lo hace esta en todo su derecho, le habia prometido ir y por una pelea tonta no cumpli, solo espero que me perdone. De lo contrario ya veras Seiya cuando te vuelva a ver! reza porque mina me perdone sino no te salvas - salio de sus pensamientos al chocar su brazo con alguien, sin ver se molesto y le dijo - podrias tener mas cuidado al caminar -

- lo siento venia distra YATEN! -

- Mina!

- Yaten... - intento hablar mina pero no sabia que decir -

- Mina perdon, iba para el parque, perdoname por llegar tarde ¿pero porque no estas alli? -

- es que iba para tu casa -

- para mi casa? - pregunto extrañado

- seiya y taiki me contaron que discutieron y bueno queria saber como estabas -

- ese seiya si fuese por el ni siquiera hubiese salido de mi cuarto, pero no podia dejarte esperando... mas - dijo con una sonrisa - me perdonas por llegar tarde y preocuparte? -

- por supuesto que si - dijo mina abrazandolo - ya tenia ganas de verte -

- la verdad yo tambien y muchas - contesto yaten rodeando a mina con sus brazos -

Mina podia percibir su perfume, ese que solo el tenia, que podria estar sintiendo todo el dia sin cansarse, ese aroma que la hacia perderse en sus pensamientos y alborotarle las hormonas de sobremanera. Mina inhalo profundamente para que el perfume penetrara en su cuerpo, mente y alma.

- Yaten - suspiro mina abrazandolo con fuerza -

- que sucede mina? -

- me vuelves loca - contesto levantando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos - acaso te has visto?

- de que hablas? - sonrio Yaten sonrojado -

- sabes muy bien de que - sonrio Mina acerco su boca a la de yaten y le dijo suavemente - me encantas, me encanta tu boca - y sin dejarlo contestar lo beso sorprendiendolo, le gustaba que fuese tan decidida, no se hizo de rogar y le correspondio el beso con satisfaccion --

En el parque...

- y nosotros planeando como juntarlos - Rio Taiki

- bueno pero si no hubiesemos hecho que se vieran el viernes quizas ayer no se hubiesen vuelto a ver y el amor no hubiese nacido - comento Lita tomando la mano de Seiya

- anda serena cuentanos que fue lo que paso! hemos estado formulando hipotesis desde que se fue mina! - insistio amy -

- no chicas yo no puedo decir nada -

- igual ya has dicho todo - rio seiya -

- Mina va a enojarse conmigo! - sollozo serena - por favor no le digan nada! sino jamas volvera a confiar en mi! -

- que habra pasado? - dijo de pronto taiki -

- con que? - pregunto Serena

- con mina y yaten iban a verse ahora! la habra dejado entrar? -

- yo creo que si - respondio amy con seguridad - y si no la dejo mina de seguro se las rebusco para lograrlo -

- yaten estaba muy enojado - comento seiya - por mi culpa no vino -

- quizas haya sido lo mejor - intervino lita -

- a que te refieres? - pregunto serena

- a que ahora estan ellos dos solos en la casa.-

- y con eso que? - dijo serena. La miraron resignados - que tiene? - volvio a preguntar - aaaaaahhh

- que lindos me los imagino - comento amy -

- yo no los puedo imaginar, no puedo imaginar a yaten enamorado - repuso seiya

- yo tampoco lo podia creer - rio serena -

- que cosa? -

- Rei! - se sorprendio serena - no habia notado que no estabas - dijo riendo

- tu no podrias darte cuenta si tuvieses un elefante al lado serena! -

- te estas comparando con un elefante rei? -pregunto serena riendo

- recien llego y ya empiezas! -

- tu empezaste - contesto sonriendo

- y nicolas? - pregunto lita

- no pude convencerlo, no le gusta jugar a cupido -

- yo a darien tampoco - comento serena - dijo que estaba muy ocupado con la tesis -

- me alegro, pero de quien hablaban? -

- no a ella no se lo digan!!! - pidio serena juntando las manos

- que no me digan que? - pregunto rei -

- ella se lo dira a mina! - rogo serena - no le digan

- que paso con mina? O.o -

- se fue a buscar a yaten! - contesto lita -

- gracias lita ¬¬ - dijo serena

- como? de que me perdi? -


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Yaten alejo a mina de su cuerpo  
- que sucede? - pregunto Mina sorprendida  
- quiero verte mejor - contesto Yaten riendo -  
- me asustaste! - rio Mina - asique quieres verme? - dijo dando una vuelta para que yaten la viera  
- eres fantastica -  
- lo se - contesto acercandose nuevamente a el -  
- que modesta! - Yaten la tomo por la cintura y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.-

- No puedo creerlo! - dijo rei sorprendida  
- si! -  
- que increible! y ahora fue a buscarlo ay que lindos! -  
- yo creo que mina consiguio contentar a Yaten - dijo Lita  
- es muy probable -  
- esta mina es increible, pero porque no nos dijo nada? -  
- porque yaten no quiere - contesto serena -  
- y porque no quiere? - pregunto seiya  
- porque no quiere que lo sepas - respondio serena -  
- y porque no?! -  
- porque seguro lo molestaras como siempre lo haces - dijo taiki indiferente  
- yo no lo molestaria al contrario! -  
- lo dudo - rio Lita - a veces puedes ser muy molesto -lo beso en la mejilla riendo -  
- no es cierto - respondio frunciendo el ceño-

- Yaten que te parece si vamos al parque con los chicos? -  
- no, no quiero -  
- porque no? -  
- porque quiero quedarme aqui contigo -  
- pero deben estar preocupados, yo me fui sin decirles nada solo que venia a verte -  
- les dijiste que ibas a verme?! -  
- si... pero...  
- no! ahora sospecharan algo mina -  
- no lo creo, les di una buena excusa -  
- de verdad? - pregunto yaten mirandola con el ceño fruncido  
- si - contesto mina riendo  
- esta bien, te creo - dijo con una sonrisa -  
- y... cuentame... que fue lo que te dijo seiya que te hizo enojar? - pregunto mina acomodandole un mechon de cabello que se le habia ido a la cara -  
- no vale la pena ni mencionarlo - contesto yaten secamente cambiando su expresion  
- tan grave fue? - dijo mina preocupada -  
- es un tonto - yaten se estaba volviendo a enojar, seria mejor cambiarle el tema -  
- ya, olvidate de eso, ya paso, ahora estas conmigo - dijo la joven rubia con una ducle sonrisa -  
- es verdad - le dijo yaten dandole un beso en la frente, luego en la mejilla y otro mas cerca del cuello -  
- creo que deberiamos ir al parque - interrumpio mina  
- Mina... – dijo yaten desanimado - no se.... van a preguntar que paso cuando viniste a casa -  
- bueno entonces decimos la verdad y ya -  
- que verdad? - se sorprendio yaten  
- que nos cruzamos por casualidad en la calle - contesto mina riendo antela expresion de susto de yaten -  
- pero estamos tardando demasiado creo -  
- pero es todo el rato que me esta llevando convencerte de que vayamos - rio Mina rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de yaten -  
- y que les diremos? -  
- que eres un testarudo y no querias ir -  
- oye... no es tan asi - Mina lo miro sonriendo divertida - bueno quizas un poco -  
- y cuando piensas admitir esto? – pregunto mina aun colgada del cuello de yaten  
- que cosa? – pregunto yaten un poco desorientado  
- lo nuestro – contesto mina tocandole la punta de la nariz con la suya  
- lo nuestro, suena raro – dijo yaten sonrojado -  
- lo se - rió mina y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios -  
- y que somos? -  
- novios - contesto mina sin dudarlo  
- solo eso? -  
- que mas querias? - pregunto mina confundida -  
- mmm se me ocurren tantas cosas - sonrio yaten  
- ah pero debes hacer muchos meritos para llegar a mas - dijo mina divertida  
- como cuales? -  
- como decirle a todos lo que te pasa conmigo -  
- esta bien, lo hare lo antes posible - contesto riendo -  
- asi me gusta, ahora podemos ir? -  
- esta bien... pero... -  
- pero que? -  
- pero no se si podre contenerme teniendote cerca sin poder hacer nada... -  
- ah eso es problema tuyo, ya sabes que si por mi fuera ya lo sabria todo japon -  
- tienes razon - rio Yaten -  
Mina tomo de la mano a Yaten y comenzaron a caminar para volver al parque. Casi llegando, Mina solto a Yaten.  
- Bien ahora vuelves a ser el joven guapo y malhumorado de siempre - se burlo mina  
- mina! no seas asi -  
- es la verdad, bueno alla nos estan viendo, asique no te rias de nada de lo que diga, no me mires no me toques no me hables - se rio Mina  
- ya mina, y como me convensiste? que les decimos? -  
- improvisa, despues de todo eres artista, algo se te tiene que ocurrir -  
- a veces eres muy mala conmigo -

- alli vienen! - dijo Amy  
- me sorprende lo buena actriz que es Mina - penso serena  
- no parecen contentados -  
- como habra logrado convencer a Yaten? -  
- Mina podria convencer a cualquiera, por persuasión o por cansancio - dijo Rei  
- es cierto puede ser muy obstinada - coincidio amy  
- Miralos ni se miran ni se tocan - dijo serena  
- yo no veo a yaten interesado en mina, es mas la esta ignorando - comento lita  
- yo lo veo igual que siempre - concluyo seiya -

Yaten saludo a las chicas con la mano y se sento quedando en medio de Serena y Mina -  
- como lo convenciste? - pregunto seiya  
- a ti que te importa? - contesto yaten agresivo -  
- lo que pasa es que yo iba para su casa caminando un poco distraida y me choque con el, le dije que lo iba a buscar y se nego a venir, pero insisti tanto que termino aceptando.  
- eres increible Mina - dijo Taiki sorprendido -  
- si - dijo yaten sin quererlo -  
- si que? - pregunto taiki -  
- que es increiblemente insistente -  
- oye! - se quejo mina -  
- es la verdad estuviste largo rato convenciéndome -  
- eso es porque eres muy intransigente - contesto mina riendo -  
- mina, desde cuando tanta confianza con yaten? - pregunto lita intentando disimular su emocion  
- desde esa noche que ustedes estaban tan acaramelados que no me quedo otra que hablar con el - dijo señalando a yaten con el dedo -  
- es verdad - agrego yaten - como no tenia nadie mas con quien hablar que con los platos tuve que dirigirle la palabra a ella -  
- bueno, me alegra que se lleven bien - dijo seiya -  
- nadie pidio tu opinion -  
- yaten ya te pedi disculpas cuando se te pasara el coraje? -  
- pasara cuando tenga ganas de que se me pase! -  
- ya no se peleen delante de las chicas - pidio taiki  
- es que el me busca taiki! - refunfuño yaten  
- ya basta yaten - dijo mina - ya paso, ya calmate! - Yaten se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado  
- esto es increible - penso taiki en voz alta -  
- que cosa? - contesto yaten molesto -  
- no, nada es que jamas te vi obedeciendo a una persona - yaten se sonrojo y miro hacia un punto fijo lejos de ellos  
- no obedeci a nadie -  
- ah no? -  
- ya taiki! -lo regaño amy - no molestes a tu hermano -  
- parecen un par de niños chiquitos - agrego lita sin poder contener la risa -

- oigan, que les parece si comemos algo? – pregunto serena para romper la tension -  
- pero serena no hacen dos horas que almorzamos – rio lita  
- bueno es que tengo hambre igual – respondio serena rascandose la cabeza -  
- bien, podriamos ir a tomar un helado o algo asi verdad? – propuso mina  
- si un helado! – coincido serena enérgicamente -  
- bien entonces vamos – dijo lita poniendose de pie -  
- pero no ibamos a quedarnos en el parque? –pregunto yaten de mala gana  
- anda yaten solo son 3 cuadras – insistio taiki  
- es que no quiero caminar – contesto yaten y sin poder evitarlo miro a mina que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara – esta bien, esta bien vamos -  
- asi me gusta - rio taiki –

Los 8 jovenes se dirigieron a la heladeria del centro. Pidieron Primero serena y rei,  
-nosotras apartaremos una mesa ustedes cuando pidan nos alcanzan – propuso rei dirigiendose a una mesa vacia en las afueras del local - luego ordenaron taiki y amy seguidos por Lita y seiya. Finalmente quedaron Yaten y Mina en la cola para pedir los suyos. Todos habian ido a sentarse en la mesa de afuera y lo observaban detenidamente -

- creo que sospechan algo - susurro Yaten -  
- porque? – respondio mina en un susurro aun mas bajo  
- porque nos dejaron solos – dijo yaten sin hacerningun gesto -  
- recuerda que quieren unirnos tontito – Mina se contuvo la risa –

Todos observaban detenidamente sus movimientos desde la mesa  
- no puedo decir si estan hablando o solo estan callados – comento Lita  
- yo creo que estan hablando pero lo disimulan – expuso amy  
- no lo se, no estan moviendo la boca y no se miran – apunto Rei  
- que lindos se ven juntos – comento serena

- dejame que te pague el helado – propuso Yaten  
- claro que no seria demasiado, desde cuando tan atento conmigo? – contesto Mina  
- anda dejame seria descortes si dejo que te pagues el helado – insistio yaten  
- claro que no seria muy obvio Yaten – replico mina  
- vamos ni cuenta se daran no dejare que tomes el helado si no me dejas pagartelo -  
- que no Yaten – dijo mina sin poder disimularlo –  
- anda mina no puedo permitir que tu lo pagues – volvio a decir Yaten olvidando el disimulo que debian tener.

- estan discutiendo? – pregunto Seiya extrañado observando a Mina y Yaten que se miraban molestos -  
- eso parece – contesto taiki -  
- yaten parece enfadado – comento rei  
- y mira la cara de mina! – se preocupo serena al ver a su amiga con semblante enojado -  
- no puedo creer que discutan – dijo Lita  
- y si les pregunto que pasa? – pregunto serena -  
- no, mejor voy yo – indico rei , Se puso de pie y dejo la mesa.

Se acerco a Mina y Yaten que seguían discutiendo hasta que la vieron llegar  
- Rei… - empezo a decir Mina  
- que sucede porque discuten? – inquirio Rei  
- Rei es que Yaten no me quiere pagar el helado! – se quejo mina haciendo pucheros -  
- Mina! – dijo yaten sorprendido -  
- como que? – Rei no sabia que contestar – por eso discutian?  
- si! No te parece muy poco caballeroso que me permita a MI pagar mi helado? –pregunto Mina  
- Bueno – empezo a decir Rei desconcertada – creo que deberias pagarlo tu no crees?  
- esta bien tienes razon, perdon yaten, yo me lo pago – dijo mina haciendose la ofendida -  
- voy a la mesa – anuncio rei mirandolos desconcertada -

- que mentirosa eres mina! – susurro Yaten  
- queria entretenerme un poco – contesto mina conteniendo la risa – no es mi culpa que seas tan obstinado  
- obstinado yo? – la miro yaten atisbando una sonrisa – Mina vayamos a otro sitio  
- a donde quieres ir Yaten? – pregunto Mina  
- de chocolate y vainilla el mio por favor - se interrumpio para ordenar el helado - y el tuyo mina? – pregunto yaten  
- de cereza y chocolate blanco -  
- a cualquier lado mina,- continuo - no puedo seguir asi - expuso yaten en voz baja -  
- pero si nos vamos ahora sera muy obvio no crees? – pregunto mina  
- no me importa, que piensen lo que quieran vámonos los dos solos a pasar la tarde – pidio Yaten mirando a mina a los ojos -  
- aquí tienen – dijo la joven vendedora entregandole los helados -  
- de verdad no te interesa? – pregunto Mina tomando el helado con una gran sonrisa, la habia hecho muy feliz el comentario de su amado Yaten -  
- de verdad, tarde o temprano se enteraran, es mejor que se lo vayan imaginando - sonrio Yaten tomando el suyo -  
- estas seguro? – pregunto mina entusiasmada con una amplia sonrisa -  
- muy seguro – rio Yaten  
- y si les decimos todo? – pregunto mina  
- no, eso no, todavía no, es que decirselos directamente no se – empezo a decir yaten pero fue interrumpido por mina -  
- esta bien, haremos como tu quieras – Mina y Yaten salieron de la heladería y se sentaron en los lugares que habian apartado para ellos, obviamente uno al lado del otro -

- quien pago tu helado mina?- pregunto Seiya divertido -  
- yo, porque lo preguntas? – contesto Mina con una sonrisa -  
- no discutian por eso? – volvio a preguntar Seiya un poco sorprendido  
- Yaten debiste pagar el helado de Mina! – lo regaño Taiki -  
- pero Taiki! – empezo a decir Yaten -  
- yo no quise – interrumpió Mina -  
- que raro son ustedes dos – dijo Rei riéndose -  
- oye yaten asíque acompañaste a Mina a su casa el viernes? – pregunto Lita  
Mina se sorprendió y Yaten se sonrojo de sobremanera –  
- porque lo dices Lita? – pregunto Mina  
- lo imagino, como salieron juntos de la casa de Amy no creo que te haya dejado ir sola tan tarde – respondió Lita seriamente –  
- Si la acompañe – intervino Yaten – no podia dejar que se fuera sola -  
_- bien – penso Yaten – ahora o sino no me atrevere a hacerlo después_ -  
Yaten se levanto de su asiento y tomando aire dijo -  
- Mina y yo nos retiramos – todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban que Yaten se dejara en evidencia tan pronto -  
- a donde van? – pregunto Serena -  
- Pero que curiosa eres! – rio Mina poniéndose de Pie – nos vemos luego muchachos!

Mina y Yaten comenzaron a caminar alejandose del grupo -  
- Yaten, ya puedes volver a tu color original – se burlo Mina -  
- que? Que dices? – pregunto Yaten aun sonrojado -  
- que estas del color de un tomate – rio Mina  
- te das cuenta que si eres mala conmigo – dijo yaten apenado -  
- ya tontito te lo digo con cariño –

Los chicos quedaron atonitos y no pudieron reaccionar mientras Mina y Yaten se iban caminado juntos, iban separados, pero uno al lado del otro.  
- jamas pense que Yaten saliera con eso – dijo seiya sin salir de su asombro -


	9. Final

Un poco mas alejados Mina tomo del brazo a Yaten apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

- ¿sabes?– empezó a decir Mina haciendo caminar sus dedos por el brazo de Yaten con una sonrisa – creo que nos has dejado en descubierto.

- lo se – contesto Yaten devolviéndole la sonrisa – la que me espera en casa – suspiro

Mina lo miro frunciendo el ceño y el no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto de su novia.

- hablas como si estuvieses casado con tus hermanos y tuvieses que darle explicaciones de todo, - refunfuño la rubia - porque no entras a tu casa y les dices, Hola! Soy novio de Mina, así que por favor no me fastidien, ya lo dije y soy feliz les ahogue el plan – sugirió la Venus rubia divertida pero Yaten no le estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaba, la estaba observando maravillado ante cada ademán y cada gesto que su dulce Venus emitia - ¿que me ves? – pregunto con una mirada inquisidora – Yaten? -

- Lo siento mina es que no puedo evitarlo – contesto quitando la vista de su ahora novia, ésta lo frenó y lo miro de frente con picardía, rodeando el cuello de el con un brazo y jugando con su cabello con la otra mano

- que es lo que no puedes evitar? – pregunto pícaramente -

- verte, podría estar horas y horas viéndote por donde te mire eres perfecta – contesto Yaten sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo – no te rías – se quejo el ojiverde al ver que la joven que tenia en frente sonreía abiertamente

- discúlpame Yaten es que no puedo creer que seas tan dulce - Yaten se sonrojo aun mas ante el comentario de Mina -

- me gustaría que te mostraras así, tal cual eres en frente de todos – expreso mina rozando los labios de Yaten con la yema de sus dedos – no esta mal que muestres lo que sientes – Yaten corrió su cabeza hacia un costado un tanto disgustado -

- Lo se, pero es muy difícil para mi – contesto sin mirarla -

- Es por eso que te acepto como eres – le sonrío luego de darle un dulce beso – y ahora que haremos?

- en casa no hay nadie si quieres podemos ir allí – sugirió Yaten con total inocencia.

- vaya que para esas cosas no eres lento verdad? -

- Pero mina, imagino que cosas habrás pensado, pero yo quería estar a solas contigo sin que nadie nos moleste – dijo Yaten apenado – solo para estar juntos sin que haya gente viendo, yendo y viniendo a todas partes.

- No lo se – contesto mina haciéndose la difícil – tengo miedo de acompañarte y que abuses de mi -

- creo que soy yo el que debería tener miedo de llevarte – se burlo Yaten -

- oye! – rezongó la rubia -

- Ya como quieras estoy a tu entera disposición mi Diosa - contesto Yaten imitando una reverencia -

- entonces si vayamos a tu casa, quiero estar a solas contigo – le susurro al oído, Yaten no pudo evitar volver a ponerse colorado ante el tipo de comentarios de su novia que siempre lograban descolocarlo. Mina Tomo de la mano a Yaten y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa platicando de todo tipo de trivialidades deteniéndose de vez en cuando para aplacar las ganas mutuas de sentir los labios del otro. Sin darse cuenta el sol ya estaba ocultándose.

Llegaron caminando a la cuadra donde residían los Kou tomados de la mano, ambos se pararon en la entrada de la casa. Yaten saco sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta pero fue detenido por su adorada Venus.

- Yaten… - empezó a decir con una timidez rara en ella – creo que te quiero – el rostro del joven se ilumino de la felicidad. Aun con las llaves en la mano la abrazo y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios -

- Yo no lo creo... – contesto Yaten – estoy seguro de que te amo con toda mi alma – Mina le sonrío, esperaba oír eso y sintió como el corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho como si quisiera salírsele sin poder contenerse se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso amorosamente.

Aun con mina besándole el cuello Yaten se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su casa. Puso la llave en la cerradura y la abrió solo un poco para voltear a ver a su dulce Venus. Mina nuevamente lo abrazo y lo beso empujándolo hacia atrás haciendo que se abriera la puerta por completo siguiendo con su besos sin importarles el hecho de que la puerta se abriera de par en par. Ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego abrazarse, Yaten la rodeo con sus brazos y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Mina sintió un sonido desde adentro de la casa de Yaten y se le paralizo el corazón, no sabia porque pero no quería levantar la vista para ver quien estaba allí adentro.

- Yaten – susurro mina – hay alguien en tu casa

- que? – pregunto Yaten atónito, con miedo a que fueran ciertas las suposiciones de la chica a la que estaba abrazando no se movió ni emitió sonido, no están seguros de cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa situación, parecían horas tenia miedo de que fuese lo que estaba imaginando, pero de una buena vez Yaten tomo coraje y volteo lentamente para ver que o quien era lo que estaba en el salón de su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta se le paro el corazón, si hubiese querido que la tierra lo tragara en algún momento de su vida hubiese sido ese, había pensado que quizás lo peor podría ser fuese que sus hermanos estuviesen allí, pero no. No solo eran sus hermanos, Amy, Rei, Lita, Darien y Nicolás, sentados bebiendo algo que pareciera ser café junto con Taiki y Seiya en el living de su casa, todos absolutamente todos observando lo que acababan de hacer. Simplemente no podía reaccionar, los vio y los volvio a ver para asegurarse si era un espejismo o era cierto. Mina aun escondida detrás del pecho de Yaten asomo la cabeza para ver quienes eran. Y quedo sorprendida de la misma manera que el, pero a diferencia de Yaten, ella pudo reaccionar.

- Chicos! – atino a decir sin saber exactamente como continuar – no sabíamos que estarían aquí!

- Yaten, te lo tenias guardado! – empezó a decir Seiya – lo sospechamos hoy, pero pensaba que solo se estaban conociendo! Que venían a hacer aquí solos al departamento? – Pregunto Seiya con tono pícaro

Yaten aun no abandonaba la coloración bordo que había adquirido, seguía de pie en la puerta con la boca abierta, una cosa era que supieran que podrían llegar a tener algo con Mina, pero de ahí a que lo vieran besándola, abrazándola y entrando los dos juntos y solos a su casa era algo que se le salía de su imaginación.

- vengan chicos – los invito Amy – tomen un café con nosotros – no estaba sorprendía, ya se habían imaginado todo, además quería intentar que Yaten no se sintiera mas incomodo de lo que ya estaba.

Mina asintió con la cabeza y empujo suavemente a Yaten para que avanzara pero se negó estaba de pie inmóvil con el rostro que denotaba su estupefacción

- vamos Yaten, ya no hace falta que expliquemos nada – lo alentó Mina suavemente, pero Yaten no salía de su asombro, no sabia como reaccionar sin pensar, inhalo una bocanada de aire y sin darse cuenta dio media vuelta y salio por donde acababa de entrar dejando a Mina de pie junto a la puerta. Todos se quedaron observando preocupados la escena, en especial Seiya y Taiki, que conocían muy bien a Yaten y sabían que estaría muy alterado después de lo que acababa de pasar. Mina aun de pie junto a la puerta les dirigió una sonrisa a todos y salio detrás de el.

Yaten se quedo de pie sin decir una palabra, mil ideas se le venían a la mente, había planeado pasar un rato tranquilo con Mina, lo que menos se esperaba era que todos, TODOS estuvieran en su casa, no había faltado ni uno de a poco su sorpresa se fue transformando progresivamente en disgusto…

Mientras tanto los chicos adentro se preguntaban que seria mejor hacer, ¿ir a buscarlo? ¿dejarlo a solas con mina? ¿dejarlo así como estaba?

- no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarlo, debe estar que se lo lleva el diablo – comento Seiya disimulando una leve sonrisa.

- creen que pueda hacerle algo a mina? – pregunto serena preocupada

- por supuesto que no serena, que clase de hombre crees que es mi hermano? – espetó Taiki – por supuesto que no le hará nada. Creo que debemos darle tiempo para asimilarlo –

- no entiendo porque Yaten es tan complicado! – suspiro Seiya – que le cuesta admitir las cosas? –

- Mira quien habla!, no recuerdas quien no quería admitir nuestra relación hace algún tiempo? "porque quizás no todos estén de acuerdo" no me hagas entrar en ese tema Seiya, porque sabes que no te conviene al menos en Yaten es entendible pero en ti! – Se burlo Lita

- Lita sabes muy bien porque no quería decirlo – respondió Seiya un tanto incomodo – En aquellos días las circunstancias eran distintas, ahora sabes que te amo mas que a nadie – Serena sonrío ante el comentario de su amigo -

- ay pero que romántico te has puesto – lo premio Lita con un corto beso en los labios, el resto de los presentes observaban la escena y se preguntaban si estarían bien las cosas entre Mina y Yaten.

Mina salio de la casa y se apoyo en la puerta de la casa, Vio que Yaten estaba de espaldas a ella apretando fuertemente sus puños, no sabia si hablarle o no, sabia que estaba en shock y que seria mejor no molestarlo, pero no podía dejarlo así. Lentamente se fue acercando a el y le acaricio dulcemente el hombro en señal de apoyo. Yaten no volteaba a verla, seguía con la mirada baja y parecía estar a punto de explotar.

- Yaten.. – empezó a decir Mina pero bruscamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la residencia Kou hecho una furia. Sin darle tiempo a Mina de frenarlo o de calmarlo un poco Yaten abrió la puerta y entro.

Los chicos observaron como la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Y apareció Yaten echando chispas. Detrás de el, Mina asombrada de la repentina reacción de Yaten.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS AQUÍ?! – grito Yaten mirándolos a todos.

- como que qué hacemos aquí Yaten! Esta es nuestra casa! – río Seiya al ver a su hermano tan alterado, le hacia mucha gracia cuando Yaten se revelaba.

- SABES MUY BIEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO SEIYA! SE SUPONE QUE ESTARIAN EN EL PARQUE! – replico furibundo

- Yaten, por favor reflexiona, son las 8 de la noche, que haríamos en el parque a esta hora? – pregunto Taiki con extrema calma -

- las 8 de la noche? – pregunto viendo su reloj – es imposible

- quizás te desorientaste lo que el sol se esconde mas tarde – acoto Amy con una dulce sonrisa Yaten la fulmino con la mirada, no necesitaba ese tipo de comentarios -

- pero de todos modos! Porque están todos aquí? – pregunto aun perturbado -

- Yaten por favor cálmate si? – pidió mina intentando tomarle del brazo pero el se lo quito -

- que hacen aquí? – repitió. Taiki frunció el seño y se puso de pie acercándose un poco a Yaten que lo observaba detenidamente -

- Mira niño, en primer lugar yo estoy aquí porque es mi casa, Amy esta aquí porque es mi novia y la invite, Seiya esta aquí porque vive con nosotros 2 – comenzó a relatar Taiki cambiando a una expresión de fingida reflexión – Lita esta aquí porque es la novia de Seiya y Serena y Darien están aquí porque Rei y Nicholas aceptaron cenar unas pizzas con nosotros y no querían quedarse afuera, ¿te satisface esa respuesta? – Yaten lo observaba aun con irritación pero tenia razón era lógico que estuviesen ahí, además, que iban a ser adivinos de saber que llegaría el con su novia. El miro a Mina que lo observaba pendiente de cada movimiento que realizaba. Volvio a ver hacia sus hermanos y cambiando a un semblante mas Sereno miro al piso y suspiro.

- Esta bien, supongo que no hay mas remedio que decírselos – comenzó a hablar tímidamente, tomo la mano de Mina que sonrío ante la acción.

- Bien – Yaten tomo aire y suspiro, como si esto le diese fuerzas para confesar - supongo que lo que vieron dice mas de lo que yo pueda agregar en este momento, pero quiero que todos sepan, que Mina y yo somos novios – se sinceró Yaten esperando una reacción de minima sorpresa de parte de los presentes, pero el sorprendido fue el cuando todos se quedaron mirándolo sin la mas minima extrañeza – es en serio – aclaro pensando que habían interpretado el mensaje como una broma -

- Yaten, lo de ustedes era un secreto descubierto – río Lita – no te preocupes, ya nos lo imaginábamos no estamos sorprendidos -

- en serio? – pregunto Yaten un poco confundido -

- que bien chicos ya no quería esconderme mas! Es que a el le daba penita – sonrió Mina mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Yaten

- mira hermanito, se me ocurren tantas cosas que preguntarte decirte y contarte que mejor me quedo callado – se burlo Seiya Yaten lo miro molesto -

- pero como lo supieron? – pregunto Mina – no fuimos tan obvios en la heladería solo porque nos fuimos no pudieron haber adivinado – Mina reflexiono un momento y dirigió una fulminante mirada a la única rubia sentada en el sofá

- No, Mina, en serio créeme que yo no les conté nada! – se atajo Serena

- ni falta que hacia – intervino Amy – debo admitir que son muy buenos actores pero no pudieron engañarnos

- vaya – fue lo unico que pudo decir Yaten – es mejor asi.

- Bueno permitanme felicitarlos! – dijo Seiya alegremente! – ya ves hermanito?! Ahora entiendes porque ando tan tonto? Ya quiero verlo, pobre de ti si me dices algo ya sabre con que devolvértela – rio Seiya guiñándole el ojo – y a ti Mina que puedo decirte! Seras una cuñada muy divertida -

- quieres decir que soy aburrida Seiya? – replico Amy con fingido enojo -

- Claro que no cuñadita, pero no puedes negar que Mina es la chispa que le falta a Yaten – contesto Seiya abrazando cariñosamente a Amy

- eso es verdad – sonrio la chica. Todos y cada uno de ellos repitieron la felicitación sin exagerar mucho, Nunca se sabia como podia reaccionar Yaten.

- viste que no tenias de que preocuparte? – le susurro Mina al oido – te dije que no lo tomarían mal – dicho esto lo beso en la mejilla amorosamente.

Mina se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, eran efectivamente las pizzas que los chicos habían encargado. Llevando las pizzas hacia el comedor las deposito sobre la mesa.

- veo que ya estas en confianza – bromeo Taiki -

- Mina siempre esta en confianza – lo corrigió Amy riendo

Comenzaron a comer alegremente, de a poco Yaten comenzó a soltarse, al darse cuenta que sus miedos al ridículo habían sido infundados. Así mismo, si hubiese sido victima de las penosas bromas de su hermano, habría valido la pena si eso significaba poder estar al lado de Mina en todo momento. Poder demostrarle su cariño e importancia en cualquier parte. No había dinero que pudiera pagar por la sonrisa que su novia tenia pegada en el rostro, siempre estaba bella, pero lo estaba mas aun cuando estaba feliz, y se la veía feliz, como tantas otras veces se quedo mirándola embobado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Seguramente fue bastante, mientras el se sumía en sus pensamientos el resto de los comensales se fueron quedando en silencio. Viéndolo a Yaten observando a Mina que era la única que seguía platicando campantemente sin darse cuenta que ya nadie le prestaba atención. Cuando al fin se percato de que todos estaban callados ella hizo lo mismo observándolos detenidamente uno por uno para ver quien era el causante del silencio. Estrepitosa fue la risa que produjo cuando vio que Yaten la miraba fijamente.

- Yaten otra vez! – rió la joven Venus al ver la cara de bobo de su amado al observarla -

- que? – pregunto Yaten desorientado al mismo tiempo que todos se largaban en carcajadas -

- eres increíble – le dijo mina besando fugazmente en los labios al joven ruborizado que tenia al lado -

- perdona mina es que sabes que no puedo evitarlo – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato solo quedaba una porción de pizza que nadie había querido comer. Una vez satisfechos comenzaron como de costumbre sus platicas de pareja. Mina y Yaten los observaban acaramelados a todos. Lita con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Seiya y jugando los dos entrelazando sus dedos, Rei abrazando a Nicolás por los hombros, Serena sentada en la falda de Darien y Amy jugando con la oreja de Taiki mientras le hablaba. Ambos se miraron coincidiendo en que no encajaban al menos por el momento en semejante escena. Al verse se sonrieron. Mina se acerco al oído de Yaten y susurrando le dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece si huimos de aquí?

- esas palabras me traen muchos recuerdos – contesto Yaten sonriendo – de acuerdo vámonos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y anunciaron la retirada.

- ¿pero porque? – pregunto Serena

- Es que preferimos estar solos un momento – explico Mina – además es tiempo de que regrese a mi casa – Todos asintieron y se despidieron de la feliz pareja. Que sin perder el tiempo se retiro de la escena. Una vez fuera de la casa se volvieron a ver, esta vez sin poder evitar besarse hasta quedarse sin aire. Mina abrazo fuertemente a Yaten que le devolvió el abrazo.

- me alegra mucho que ya no tengamos que escondernos mas – dijo ella sin alejarse de el

- y a mi también, ya no me importa que lo sepan todos, solo quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida – respondió Yaten mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ese precioso cabello que tantas otras veces lo había hipnotizado. – lo había olvidado! – dijo repentinamente Yaten – espérame aquí – dijo separándose de ella. Mina lo observo atónita, Yaten volvió corriendo y entro nuevamente a la casa Kou, paso velozmente hacia su cuarto y tomo del cajón de su mesa de noche un paquetito. Volvió apresurado al lado de su novia y se lo entrego.

- Este es un regalo que tenia pensado darte hoy, pero con el enojo de Seiya y todo se me había olvidado – espero te guste –

Mina lo observaba sorprendida, jamas pensó que Yaten fuese tan detallista, lo miro con una gran sonrisa abriendo presurosamente el regalo. Al abrir el paquete se encontró con un lazo rojo. Lo miro y lo vio a el que esperaba ansioso una reacción de parte de ella.

- Es para que lo uses siempre y te acuerdes de mi – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Mina dirigió su mirada a esos profundos ojos verdes que la hacían perderse, era un hermosísimo detalle de su parte y sin duda tenia un gran significado que él le regalara un Lazo para el cabello. Suavemente se quito el que traía puesto, aquel que tantos recuerdos le traía, para dejar su cabello libre de ataduras.

- Quieres ayudarme? – le pregunto entregándole el lazo nuevo para que se lo pusiera, El sonrío feliz y con delicadeza coloco su regalo en el cabello de su amada. Ella se dio vuelta y volviendo a abrazarlo agrego – muchísimas gracias, no me lo quitaré jamas – y separándose un poco de él continuo – bueno quizás si me lo quite cuando tome un baño o cuando duerma – rió dulcemente

- No paras verdad? – contesto Yaten riendo ante el comentario de su novia que había hecho cambiar el clima de la situación. – Mejor vamos o tus padres se enojaran contigo si llegas tarde.

- Me acompañaras a casa? – pregunto mina emocionada -

- Por supuesto – respondió Yaten tomando a Mina de la mano – a partir de hoy, prometo que siempre estaré para acompañarte a donde sea. – acercándose al rostro de la Venus rubia, levanto su mentón y sello su promesa con un amoroso beso.

Fin


End file.
